The Love Triangle
by HeatherR5
Summary: From being best friends, to having a baby together, Austin and Ally have been through a lot. But when Austin gets into a fight, Ally goes into labour, and they have their baby girl, Aaliyah, it seems to get worse. Austin is knocked out by Dallas and taken into hospital, Aaliyah takes an allergic reaction, and then the family are forced to leave Miami! What will happen next?
1. True Love?

**Austin's POV**

I rushed into Sonic Boom to find Ally talking to Dallas, I stopped in my tracks. Ally and Dallas. They've been together for almost three months now. It's seemed like forever. I once told Dez this and he assumed that I loved Ally, that I was jealous. I didn't mention it after that. Ally turned to see me staring at her and Dallas. She smiled and walked over to me, Dallas staring at me with a cold look on his face, what was his problem? Ally was my best friend, nothing more than that. Ally had changed so much in the past year of our career, she wasn't that lame cloud-watching girl who seemed to get stressed all the time and didn't believe in the word, 'fun'. She was the complete opposite; she says that hanging around with me all the time has caused her to be like that. But I loved the new Ally, she was gorgeous. What am I saying?

**Ally's POV**

I walked over to Austin to find him staring into space, his usual. I snapped my fingers in his face, he flinched, I giggled. Austin suddenly seemed to be staring at Dallas, I looked at Dallas, he had that look on his face again, I don't think he and Austin will _ever_ get along. They were okay before Dallas asked me out, now I think Dallas assumes that Austin is jealous and has a crush on me or something. Dallas gets stressed, more than I used to. I then turned around to look at Austin; I snapped my fingers in his face again. He gets distracted _way_ too easily. He flinched again; I love it when he flinches. It's so cute! Wait, what?

**Dallas' POV**

Ally and I have been together for almost three months now; we're officially an item. Austin just seems to be getting in the way of things. I think he likes Ally. But I'll make sure he doesn't get her, she's my girl, and he needs to understand that. And if he doesn't, he'll be sorry.


	2. What's Up With Austin?

**Ally's POV**

Dallas leaves saying he's late for dinner, he kisses me on the cheek before he goes, he seems to be sort of waving it right in Austin's face, because when Dallas leaves, Austin looks hurt and rushes up to the practice room, I follow him quickly. He slams the door and locks it before I have a chance to get in. I knock the door impatiently. He doesn't answer.

''Austin, open the door!''

He still doesn't answer, I start to get annoyed and start bashing the door even harder, as if I _wanted_ to break it and get grounded for all eternity.

''Austin! Please, what's wrong?''

''Nothing, leave me alone!''

Austin sounds sad, as if he's been crying.

I suddenly remember the key hidden on the countertop, I quickly rush down to grab the key, I then rush to the door and unlock it to find Austin sitting on the piano, playing a song. A _sad_ song. He never plays sad songs unless he himself is genuinely sad.

''Austin, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?''

''I'm not upset.''

''You're playing a song I wrote for my hamster's funeral.''

Austin quickly closes my songbook and turns around on the bench.

I'm actually okay with Austin reading my songbook now. I don't put all my secrets in there anymore, I learned from _that_ mistake when Austin and Dez read my songbook and thought I had a crush on Austin.

I sit on the bench next to Austin, he shuffles up, I shuffle up some more, he shuffles some more and falls off of the bench. I gasp and help him up.

''Sorry, Austin!''

''Why were you shuffling up on the bench?''

I thought to myself all of a sudden, _why was I shuffling up on the bench?_

**Austin's POV**

Ally was worried about me, I could tell. I always know when she worries about me, she gets _really_ overprotective, and that's one thing that hasn't changed about Ally. Her protection for her friends.

The reason I am _actually _upset is because, well, because, I can't _bear_ seeing Dallas and Ally together, when Dallas kissed her, he sort of rubbed it in my face, smirking before turning to leave. Does he _really_ love Ally?


	3. The Secret

**Dez' POV**

Why wasn't Austin answering his phone? I've sent him over _five_ messages. And more importantly, where was Ally? I went round to Sonic Boom less than five minutes ago to see if Austin was there, and it was empty. As if it was a last minute sale, the type of sales they have if a store was closing down, only it was _completely_ deserted. I then checked the practice room, empty. I called Trish to see if _she_ knew anything, last thing she knew was that Ally was at the Melody Diner with Dallas, sharing a milkshake. They were inseparable. They loved each other, a _lot_. Well, at least _Ally_ did. I'm not sure about Dallas, he seemed like a pretty decent guy at first, but now, ever since he started dating Ally, he's seemed to change, a _lot_, Trish said it might be puberty, that was _really_ awkward. Maybe I should check Austin's house, see if his parents have seen him, if not, them I should ask Mr Dawson, see he knows where Ally is.

**Trish's POV**

I was _just_ about to head to Ally's house when I bumped into Dez, he says he hasn't seen Ally or Austin _all_ day, we worry, not because Ally and Austin were our friends, but because Ally and Austin were _gone_, both of them, what if they were _together_? Dallas wouldn't be too happy about that, but Dallas doesn't seem to be happy about _anything_ nowadays, not even when he sees Ally. I know Austin is jealous, he _so_ has a crush on Ally, he just won't admit it because he doesn't even realise it. Suddenly, my phone rings, it's Ally.

''Hello?''

Ally is crying.

''Trish?''

''Ally? What's wrong? Why are you crying?''

''You need to come to my house, _now_.''

''Okay, I'm with Dez, we're on our way now.''

''No! Don't bring Dez, it's too awkward for a guy to be there, _especially_ if he is best friends with Austin.''

Wait? What's Austin got to do with this? But before I can ask, she hangs up.

I turn to Dez.

''Well, ginger, looks like I'm headed to Ally's, you stay here, keep an eye out for Austin.''

''Gotcha? Wait, did you say Ally was crying?''

''Yeah, no idea what's wrong with her, I'd better make sure she's okay, it sounds urgent.''

Dez nods and I make my way to Ally's.


	4. Auslly?

**Trish's POV**

I arrive at Ally's, before I can ring the doorbell, the door opens and someone pulls me in, I know it's not Ally, because the person had blonde hair, wait…

I walk into Ally's living room to find her wearing her bra and underwear, her hair is tied in a bun, and her makeup is all smudged, probably because of her crying, I then turn to see _him_, the blonde person, he is wearing _nothing_ but shorts, he's _completely_ shirtless. I look up and _yes_, I'm right, it's Austin!

**Ally's POV**

I see Trish's face, I _knew_ she would be surprised; there are a lot of questions. _All_ of them, from Trish.

''What happened?''

''Did you sleep with Austin?''

''Are you pregnant?''

''What's Dallas gonna think?''

''Are you dating Austin now?''

I suddenly stop Trish before she can ask anymore questions.

''Okay, _what_ happened? I slept with Austin, okay?''

Trish's mouth is wide open, she's shocked.

''Am I pregnant? I don't know.''

Trish's mouth opens _even_ wider.

''What's Dallas gonna think? To hell with Dallas, he didn't even love me, he was just using me to make Austin jealous.''

Trish's mouth is so wide I think it's gonna snap.

''Am I dating Austin now? No!''

Trish's mouth suddenly returns to it's normal form, but I can tell she's _still_ shocked.

''You're acting _really_ different.''

Trish suddenly turns to Austin.

''You done her good.''

Austin smiles, but he doesn't really want to smile, he's really worried. He _just_ slept with his best friend, it could ruin our friendship _and_ career, and I _might_ be pregnant with _his_ baby! And I'm _only_ sixteen!


	5. The Pregnancy

**Austin's POV**

As soon as Trish and I left yesterday, I'm pretty sure Ally had a breakdown. I couldn't help but blame myself. I mean, if Ally _was _pregnant, it would be because of me. As soon as I got home, I ran to my bedroom and locked my door, I began pouring out tears, and it wasn't long before my mom knocked on the door.

''Austin? What's wrong, sweetie?''

''Nothing, mom, I'm just tired.''

I tried to act as if I wasn't crying, but now that my nose was all blocked with the crying, I couldn't hide it. My mom is expert at opening locks; she got into my room within three seconds. She saw me sitting on my bed, my eyes as red as ever.

''Austin? Tell me, what's happened?''

I couldn't hide it, if Ally was pregnant, it's not like she wouldn't be strolling around Miami with a huge bump within six months, and the first suspect for the father, would be me.

''Okay, promise you won't tell Dad.''

''Okay, I promise.''

Mom tended to keep her promises.

I sighed.

''Ally and I, _kinda_ got together and-''

My mom gasped.

''I think I know where you're going with this.''

I raised my eyebrows.

''You slept with Ally and now she's pregnant?''

Wow, my mom must have read my mind, otherwise, she's just _really_ good at guessing.

I could feel more tears running down my eyes.

My mom pulled me close to her and hugged me tight.

I could hardly breathe, but I didn't care. I _really_ needed my mom's comfort right now before Dallas, Mr Dawson and basically _all_ of Miami started hating me for making their little _angel_ pregnant, at sixteen years old!

Wait, did I just call Ally an _angel_?

**Ally's POV**

I wandered to my dad's room, preparing to be grounded for _all_ eternity. Trish had rushed straight to the clinic and bought me a pregnancy test. She stayed to check the results. I suddenly paused when I discovered the result. It was _positive_.

I knocked on the door, I could hear my dad ruffling about in his bedroom.

''Come in.''

I slowly walked into the room; my dad's room was full of paper!

''Dad? What's with all the paper?''

My dad lifted another pile of paper and placed it in a corner.

''Oh, I'm testing out my new printer. But it printed _more_ than one page.''

I smirked, my face suddenly turned sad again.

My dad obviously noticed.

''Ally? What's wrong, honey?''

I pulled my dad to his couch.

''Dad, you're _not_ going to take this easily.''

He raised his eyebrows.

''I'm pregnant.''


	6. Telling The Parents

**Ally's POV**

My dad was silent for a few seconds. I paused and frowned.

''Dad?''

''Is _Austin_ the father?''

Seriously? Was this _everyone's_ guess today?

I nodded.

My dad wasn't angry as I thought he would be.

''Are you _serious_?!''

Never mind.

''Dad, I'm _so_ sorry! We didn't mean it, I swear!''

My dad held his head in his hands then looked up at me.

''How did this happen?''

Flashback

Austin shuffled up on the piano bench, I shuffled up too, and he shuffled up some more and fell off of the bench.

I gasped.

''Are you okay, Austin?''

''Why were you shuffling up?''

Why _was_ I shuffling up?

''I, I don't know.''

I stuttered.

Austin sighed.

''I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow, _okay_?''

He wandered out of the practice room, I slowly followed.

I _had_ to find out what was going on.

I followed him until he _eventually_ reached his house. I looked to the driveway. His parents were out, _perfect_ time for me to talk to Austin.

I knocked the door.

_What_? It _never_ hurts to be polite.

Austin answered the door, and quickly tried to shut it, I held my foot against the door.

''Austin, _please_, let me in.''

Austin sighed and opened the door, I walked in.

He led me into the living room.

He turned to me.

''What's up?''

''I want to know _why_ you started crying at the store.''

Austin looked down at his feet.

''Because, I don't know, I don't like it when Dallas uses you.''

I was shocked, Dallas, using me?

''Dallas _loves_ me!''

I suddenly snapped, where did _that_ come from?

Austin started to snap back.

''Ally, are _you_ blind? He doesn't love you!''

A tear started falling down my eye.

Austin wiped it with his thumb.

I stared up at Austin, he stared down at me, with his thumb slightly still on my cheek, after a few seconds, he put his arms around my shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. I couldn't resist, I kissed him back, and it seemed like a kiss that lasted for almost a _decade_. But it felt,

_Good_.

Eventually, after a lot more of us making out, we _somehow_ ended up in Austin's bed.

It went from there.

Reality

My dad sat there, his mouth wide open.

Did I _seriously_ have to tell him about me getting in Austin's bed?

But he wasn't mad; he stood up and hugged me tightly.

''My baby, having her _own_ little baby.''

He started crying, I sighed.

I could hardly breathe, but I didn't care, I was really happy that my dad wasn't angry about my pregnancy, I knew one person who _would_ be mad, though.

Dallas.


	7. The Fight

**Trish's POV**

I met Dez, Dallas, and Austin in the Melody Diner.

''Hey guys, what's up?''

Dez shrugged while Dallas looked coldly at Austin, Austin looked down at the table, _trying_ not to look at Dallas.

Did Dallas _know_ Ally was pregnant and that _Austin_ was the father?

I suddenly snapped.

''Dallas, seriously, _what_ is your problem with Austin?''

Dallas quickly turned to look at me; he was giving _me_ the cold look now.

''I _don't_ have a problem with Austin.''

''Then stop looking like you want to murder him!''

Austin looked up from the table and smiled at me.

Dez just sat there, confused as _ever_.

''So, Austin, how many times _did_ you snog Ally before getting her knocked up?''

I growled at Dez.

Dez covered his mouth, looking embarrassed.

Dallas looked at Austin, Austin tried to give him his _best_ cheesiest smile, but it was too late, Dallas had shoved him out of his seat and stood up.

''You slept with my girlfriend and now she's _pregnant_?''

''Well, when you put it like _that_, yes.''

Dallas pulled Austin from the ground and punched him in the face. Austin leaned on the counter, I screamed as I saw blood running down Austin's nose. Dez pulled Dallas away from Austin.

''You leave _my_ best friend alone! Besides, it's not like you actually _loved_ Ally!''

Dallas turned to Dez.

''Of _course_ I loved her you idiot! If I didn't love her, _why_ would I be fighting for her right now?''

I rushed over to Austin.

''Austin, are you okay?''

I grabbed a towel for his nose.

''Thanks.''

He put the towel against his nose, by the way he spoke, he was in pain.

Dez shoved Dallas out of the Melody Diner and rushed over to Austin and I.

''Hang in there, buddy.''

Austin smiled and walked over to the table and sat down, we followed.

''Ally is gonna go _nuts_ when she finds out.''

Austin's eyes grew wider.

''Dez, don't you _dare_ tell Ally about this!''

Dez raised his hands up as if he was surrendering.

Austin looked at me, I raised my hands too.

''Good, if Ally found out, she would have a cow. She can't have this sort of stress when she's pregnant.''

Dez and I nodded.


	8. The Confrontation

**Austin's POV**

Ally called me later that night.

''Hello?''

''Austin, it's me. Trish and Dez said you got into a fight with Dallas.''

''Yeah, I did, actually.''

''They said that he was angry you got me pregnant.''

''You're not on his side, are you?''

''What? Course not. In fact, I broke up with him.''

''You did?''

''Yeah, I said that you would help me raise the baby instead of him.''

''Yeah, totally!''

''Anyway, the doctor said that he will mail the gender of the baby tomorrow.''

''Wait, you've already seen a doctor? You've only known for about two days.''

''I know, but my dad wants to see his little grandchild.''

''Yeah, my parents are super excited.''

''You told them?''

''Well, I told my mom, but she couldn't keep it a secret and told my dad.''

''My dad didn't take it too well at first, but now, he's totally fine with it.''

''Good, I don't wanna get beaten up twice today.''

''Yeah, I better go, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?''

''Okay, see you later.''

''Love you.''

I hung up before I could say that I loved her too.

Why was I such an idiot?

I love Ally and I could have said that in the phone call without her being totally grossed out!

But even better, I'm gonna find out what Baby Moon is!

I told my parents and they were thrilled, this is why I should stop telling them everything that happens.

**Dallas' POV**

I was so mad! Not just at Austin, but at Ally! Not only did she cheat on me, but also, she got knocked up and didn't even have the guts to tell me that Austin was the father!

Who would let that Neanderthal look after a baby? He would drop it as soon as he laid eyes on it!

Well, I wasn't finished with a bloody nose!

**Really short chapter! But it's midnight and I just finished typing it up! But I did build some tension with Dallas and add some good news!**


	9. Boy Or Girl?

**Dez' POV**

I felt quite bad after spilling to Dallas that Austin and Ally slept together and that Ally was pregnant with his child. I decided to go round to Austin's and apologise. But when I arrived, Austin was just leaving. He turned to smile at me.

''Hey Dez, what's up?''

''Look, Austin, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I didn't' mean to tell Dallas, well, _everything_.''

Austin walked closer.

''Dez, relax, it's all over now.''

I stared at Austin's nose, it was bruised a little but apart from that, he was perfectly fine to me.

''Anyway, I better go, Ally says that we've to go to the clinic and see the gender of the baby! I'm _totally_ excited!''

I smiled.

''Sweet! Fingers crossed it's a boy!''

Austin crossed his fingers and raised them up to me. He got into his car and I waved him off.

Suddenly, just as Austin turned the corner, Dallas walked over to me from behind Austin's house.

He pulled my shirt and suddenly, I was right at his face.

''Listen Dez, and listen well. Austin is a traitor, he doesn't _love_ Ally.''

I looked confused.

''Of course he loves Ally, why wouldn't he?''

Dallas let me go and suddenly pulled his phone out from his pocket, he showed me a picture, it was, Austin! Making out with _another_ girl!

''How do I know that this is a new photo?''

Dallas then turned to Austin's tweeter and showed me that the post _was_ new. I saw the picture and the post read,

_My and my new girl!_

I was shocked, _didn't_ Austin love Ally?

Dallas started to walk down the street. Just as he walked by me, he whispered.

''Get Ally back to me, _now_. Or else, you'll be sorry.''

I gulped. What would I tell Ally?

**Ally's POV**

I just came back from the clinic with Austin, he was in the kitchen ordering a Chinese. I dropped my bag and smiled.

Our new baby was a girl!

I was so excited to tell Trish and Dez, I pulled my phone out to find a missed call from Dez.

I listened to the voicemail.

Ally, it's Dez. Okay, you're not gonna believe this but, Austin's cheating on you. Dallas showed me a photo from Austin's tweeter of him making out with another girl. I'm so sorry you had to hear this.

The voicemail finished and I sat there, with a tear falling down my eye.

Austin was, cheating on me?

I mean, I _knew_ that Dallas would try to do anything to get Austin and I split up, but if the picture _was_ on Austin's tweeter…

Suddenly, Austin walked into the room and sat down beside me.

''The food's on it's way.''

He stared at me, worriedly.

I suddenly snapped.

''Why didn't you tell me that you had _another_ girlfriend?''

Austin looked confused.

''Ally, _what_ are you talking about?''

I showed him Dez' text, Austin's face suddenly turned red.

He jumped up from his seat.

''Ally, I swear, there's a perfectly good explanation for this!''

''Oh, what, you just _accidentally_ laid your lips on her?''

''No! It's not like _that_!''

''Oh, really? Then what-''

I suddenly stopped, Austin looked down at my feet, and I looked down too.

There was water _all_ over the floor.

Austin gasped.

''Ally, you're nine months _early_.''

I nodded. I was _so_ scared.

I was in labour.

**Sorry, the baby will be coming in Chapter 10 instead. I have a lot of schoolwork and I thought since a lot of you really want the baby to come quicker, I would get it for Chapter 10. The chapter will be uploaded tonight. So if you still want to vote for the baby's name, I suggest you do it quick, the name with the most votes right now Aaliyah.**


	10. The Birth

**Austin's POV**

I looked at Ally, she was in a lot of pain, I had already called the ambulance and Ally's dad, and my parents were on their way to the hospital. Dez and Trish knew too. Basically everyone knew.

The ambulance arrived before Trish and Dez; they arrived just as Ally was taken into the ambulance.

''What's going on? Ally isn't due for another nine months!''

The doctor heard what Trish said.

''This baby has been due for almost a week!''

Trish and Dez looked at me.

''Okay, you didn't sleep with Ally nine months ago, right?''

I blushed.

Trish looked shocked.

''Did you?''

''Well…''

''Well?''

''Yeah, but it was a one night stand! That doesn't mean anything, right?''

''Hello? It got Ally pregnant and you weren't even prepared for a baby right now!''

''I know!''

I saw the doors of the ambulance closing.

''Wait!''

The doctor turned to me.

''And you are?''

''I'm Ally's boyfriend.''

''Are you the father?''

''Yes.''

''Hop in then.''

I shouted to Trish and Dez.

''Take my car, I'll meet you at the hospital.''

And with that, we drove straight to the hospital.

Baby Moon was on her way.

**Ally's POV**

The last thing I remember after being taken into the ambulance is being strolled into a room; I saw the equipment and thought to myself.

_It's time for Baby Moon to arrive._

I still hadn't thought of a name. But that wasn't the biggest thing on my mind; it was getting the baby here safe and sound.

I could hear loads of voices.

_Get this baby out now!_

_We have to wait!_

_We can't wait, this baby is dying!_

Wait, what?

I tried to sit up but they pushed me back down.

''What do you _mean_, my baby's dying?''

But none of the doctors were listening; they were too busy trying to get my baby out.

Please, sweetheart, just relax, we'll answer your questions as soon as we can.

But I had to know the answer _now_.

Suddenly, a huge throbbing pain started in my stomach and eventually moved down to my legs.

I was screaming like hell.

When I looked over at the door, I saw Austin.

He was _watching_ me throb in pain? Well, that wasn't unusual, seeing as he watched me _while_ I was in labour at the house!

I then suddenly heard a cry, a loud but beautiful cry.

I then looked to see her, my little girl staring at me, I smiled.

''Congratulations.''

I heard a doctor say.

Another doctor chimed in.

''Newborns don't usually do that, look at their parents straight in the eye.''

Austin walked over and looked at his daughter, he smiled and started crying.

''_I'm_ supposed to be the one that's crying, Austin.''

I lightly elbowed him in the chest; he looked down at me and held my hand.

''You done a great job, Ally.''

He then kissed me on the head and passed over our baby.

I smiled.

''She's beautiful.''

_Aaliyah Dezmond Moon_


	11. Aaliyah Dezmond Moon

_A week later…_

**Ally's POV**

I was back at work. Dad was looking after Aaliyah for the day. Austin was up in the practice room, I had no idea what he was doing up there. I looked around the store. It was pretty quiet, so I rushed up to the practice room to find Dez playing shuffleboard while Austin was sitting on a chair, with Aaliyah in his arms.

''Austin, what is Aaliyah doing _here_?''

''Oh, I brought her to meet Dez.''

''She met him at the hospital.''

''Yeah, but she was just learning about the world then. I doubt she cared much about meeting new people. And now, she can learn about shuffleboard.''

''Austin, she's a week old.''

''I know.''

I stared at him for a few seconds and walked back downstairs.

**Austin's POV**

I looked down at Aaliyah. She was watching Dez, I looked at Dez. He went from playing shuffleboard to spinning his mom's best china plates, again.

''Dez, what are you doing with your mom's china plates? She'll kill you if she finds out. And what if you break them like last _time_?''

Dez smirked.

''Relax, I _won't_, I've been practising since the last time.''

I stood up while still holding Aaliyah. She began closing her eyes.

''Dez, I better go, Aaliyah's getting tired.''

''Just stay here and she'll fall asleep.''

''I can't hold her forever.''

''Okay, okay. Take her home and Mr Dawson can look after her.''

''Okay, I'll be back soon.''

I began pacing home with Aaliyah in my arms.

I met Ally on the way downstairs.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm taking Aaliyah home, she's getting _pretty_ tired.''

''Okay, just leave her with my dad and come back. I need some help here.''

She was right, there was suddenly a huge line of customers.

All of them were looking at Aaliyah.

''Austin, who's this little cutie?''

I looked down at Aaliyah.

''She's my daughter, her name's Aaliyah.''

The customers suddenly had very wide eyes and turned to Ally.

She gave a false laugh.

''A lot can happen in one month, eh?''

She signalled me to leave. I headed to Ally's.


	12. Where's Austin?

**Ally's POV**

I was getting worried. Austin had been gone for almost four _hours_. Where _was_ he? Trish walked into the store.

''Hey Ally, guess who got a job at the comic store?''

I smirked.

''I thought you hated comics?''

''I do, but I need a job.''

''You always need a job, Trish.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''Speaking of jobs, could you watch the store while I go and find Austin?''

''Sure.''

I never usually left Trish in charge of the store, but I had to check on Austin and Aaliyah.

I rushed straight home. My dad was in the kitchen.

''Dad? Where's Aaliyah?''

''Oh, she's asleep, Austin put her upstairs.''

I walked into my room where Aaliyah slept, and saw Austin lying in my bed, with Aaliyah nudging her head against him. They were both asleep. I smiled and quietly shut the bedroom door.

**Trish's POV**

I hated to work, but I had to do this, for Ally. It was the most and only work I had done ever. It was exhausting. When Ally came back, I literally rushed up to the practice room and collapsed onto a chair. Dez was playing shuffleboard.

''Trish, have you seen Austin?''

''He's at Ally's with Aaliyah.''

''Oh.''

He looked down to his feet and then continued playing shuffleboard.


	13. Rover Guitars

**Dez's POV**

Don't get me wrong. I love Aaliyah. But ever since she was born, I feel as if Austin doesn't have any time for _me_ now. Wherever I go with Austin, Aaliyah comes too. Why can't Ally just stay off work for a while longer and look after Aaliyah? Austin loves his daughter. Mr Dawson was supposed to be looking after her today but Austin _wanted_ to look after her. Austin said to me countless times before he slept with Ally that he had _always_ wanted children. Now he has his very first child, I guess he wants to enjoy her before she grows up to be some rowdy teenager. Trish could tell I was quite upset that Austin was at home with Aaliyah.

''Dez, are you okay?''

"I'm fine.''

I lied through my teeth.

Trish walked over to me.

''I know when you're lying, Dez. Is it because Austin spends a lot of time with Aaliyah now?''

Can she read minds?

I nodded.

Trish hugged me, it felt really weird.

''Look, Austin _still_ cares for you, it's only because Aaliyah has _just_ been born. She'll be quiet right now, he wants to enjoy the silence before she starts crying _all_ the time.''

I looked to Trish.

''You think he'll hang with me once Aaliyah is older?''

''Well, _yeah_.''

I hugged Trish tightly and rushed downstairs.

**Trish's POV**

I should get a job as a councillor, seriously. Talking with Dez seemed so easy. I stood in the practice room, shuffling my feet. I soon thought to myself,

What am I doing up here?

I went downstairs to find Ally serving a huge line of customers.

I rushed over.

''Why are there so many people?''

''Beats me. Must be Instrument Week or something like that.''

A customer suddenly looked over at Ally.

''It's because you have the limited edition of Rover guitars.''

Ally looked confused.

''I do?''

I looked and pointed to a shelf.

''Yeah, over there. They're like _the_ biggest guitars out right now.''

Ally smiled.

''For once, my dad got a delivery that _had_ the right instruments.''

I looked at Ally, confused.

''Oh, he usually mixes up the instruments with some guy who orders trumpets that are _full_ of food.''

I was still confused, but decided to say no more about it.

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I had a Trez moment at the beginning, and for those who want a spoiler for Chapter 16, Trish and Dez get together. How do you think it will happen?**


	14. New York, New Home?

_5 months later…_

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I had a huge fight a few weeks ago and she left me with Aaliyah! Her dad told me that she moved to New York for a while because her mom was there for a few months, something for her career. I really miss Ally. The fight was all about what we were arguing about before Ally went into labour. I swear, that post wasn't my new girlfriend and me! Because I was so busy getting everything ready for Aaliyah, I didn't tell Ally that I had a movie deal where that girl was _playing_ my girlfriend! I've been trying to call Ally for almost two weeks! Aaliyah is around five months now; she's been driving me nuts! She cries for Ally all day and all night. She was so much easier when she was younger.

''Mommy!''

''Don't worry, Ally! Daddy's coming!''

Yeah, I decided to nickname Aaliyah, 'Ally', It's less of a mouthful than Aaliyah.

I rushed up to Aaliyah's room; she was sitting in her crib, tears running down her face. I lifted her from the crib and wiped her tears.

''Ally, it's okay, Daddy's here.''

''I want Mommy!''

''Mommy isn't here right now, it's just Daddy.''

Aaliyah actually stopped crying after that.

I was relieved and walked downstairs, with her in my arms.

**Ally's POV**

I felt really bad leaving Aaliyah back in Miami with Austin. But I knew he could look after her, she probably loved him more than me. I heard my mom walking into the kitchen and quickly tried to act normal by walking over to the fridge and got a drink. My mom walked over to me.

''How are you feeling, honey?''

''I'm fine, Mom. I just miss Aaliyah.''

''And Austin.''

I stared at my mom. How did she know all this?

She hugged me tightly.

''Ally, if I were you, I would go back to Miami. Settle things with Austin, he misses you too.''

''How do _you_ know?''

''I was talking to him on the phone last night. He and Aaliyah both miss you.''

I sighed.

_Should I go home?_


	15. Ally Comes Home

**Austin's POV**

I got a call from Ally this morning, she was coming home!

''Mommy's coming home to see us!''

''Yay!''

Aaliyah started jumping up and down in her crib.

I lifted her up and start flying her around the house like a rocket. She laughed.

**Ally's POV**

My flight had _just_ landed in Miami, I was _so_ excited to see everyone! Especially Austin and Aaliyah!

I wandered around the airport until I saw a purple buggy and inside it, was Aaliyah! And pushing the buggy

was Austin! I rushed over to them and kissed Aaliyah on the cheek, I then hugged Austin tightly, he hugged me

back.

''I missed you so much, Ally.''

''I missed you too, Austin.''

We stared at each other for a few seconds and kissed on the lips.

We left the airport and got a cab home.

**Trish's POV**

Dez rushed up to me.

''Did you hear that Ally was home?''

''What?''

I'm supposed to be Ally's best friend and she tells her best freckled friend before her bestest friend that she's coming home?

''Where is she?''

''In her house with Austin and Aaliyah.''

I rushed straight to Ally's with Dez.


	16. New Friends

**Trish's POV**

I knocked on Ally's door. She quickly answered. She saw me and we both hugged.

''I missed you so much, Ally.''

''I missed you too, Trish.''

Dez walked by Ally and into the living room.

Ally suddenly let go of me and I _almost_ fell.

''Sorry, Trish.''

I turned to where Ally was looking all of a sudden. I saw Dallas on the other side of the road.

Austin walked up behind me and kissed me on the cheek, he then put his arms around me.

''What's up, Ally?''

I didn't even have to answer, he looked over to Dallas.

Dallas looked at Austin.

He started walking towards him.

Austin got mad.

''Dallas, you _really_ want to fight me when my daughter is _only_ in the living room?''

Dallas suddenly turned away and started to walk off down the road.

''What an ignorant pig.''

I heard Austin say.

Trish walked into the living room with Austin and I. We then saw Dez happily playing with Aaliyah. We all stared. Dez didn't see us as his back was turned to us, we saw Aaliyah laughing.

''He's pretty good with _her_.''

I heard Trish whisper to us.

Austin didn't stop looking.

''I know.''

He then smiled.

**Dez' POV**

I was playing with Aaliyah in the living room while Ally and Austin were talking to Trish at the door. I heard Austin mention Dallas.

Aaliyah was actually _pretty_ cool once I got to know her. She was like the little sister I _never_ had.

I lifted Aaliyah up into the air, she laughed and stared at me, smiling.

I smiled back at her and placed her back onto the floor where she started playing with her toys.

Soon, Austin and Ally came back into the living room with Trish.

Austin knelt down and started whispering to me.

''You're pretty good with her, Dez.''

I shrugged my shoulders.


	17. Austin 911

_9 weeks later..._

**Austin's POV**

Dez was looking Aaliyah for the day while Ally was over at Sonic Boom and I was practising for a gig at the mall this weekend. I had an awesome new song written by Ally and Dez had made a new music video for the song last week. He said he would publish it on my website by tomorrow.  
Everything seemed to be going perfect, but it never lasted for long.

**Ally's POV**

While I was working at the store, Trish came in. She obviously had a new job, but still loved to point it out.

''Guess who got a job at the coffee shop?''

''You?''

''You know me _so_ well!''

I smiled.

''So, how's _your_ job?''

''Fine, I _guess_. But I _would_ rather be at home with Aaliyah or at rehersals with Austin.''

''Hey, you'll have to get used to this. You're _basically_ a working mother.''

I widened my eyes.

''_Seriously_, Trish?''

''Sorry.''

Hearing the word, 'working mother' made me feel quite old. My dad calls my mom that _all_ the time!  
And she's almost 49.

Suddenly, Dez rushed in holding Aaliyah in his arms.

''Ally, you better come quick.''

''Why?''

''Austin's on the ground, he's unconcious.''

''What?''

Trish and I rushed over to Austin along with Dez and Aaliyah.

I checked his pulse, he wasn't breathing.

''Austin?''

''I called an ambulance.''

Dez pointed out as I was trying to wake Austin up. I could feel the tears running down me.

Trish gave me a hug.

''It'll be okay.''

The ambulance soon arrived and carried Austin into the back.

A paramedic walked up to us.

''What exactly happened?''

I then suddenly stopped and realised.

''Dallas.''


	18. New Austin?

**Ally's POV**

I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Dez had taken Aaliyah home and Trish was sitting by my side. Mr and Mrs Moon walked out the room that Austin was in and sat down beside me.

''What happened?''

''Dallas must have hurt him in some way.''

''This Dallas person is getting on my nerves.''

''He'll probably come for Aaliyah next.''

Everyone looked at me with tears flowing down my eyes. Trish put her arm around me.

''Dallas may be mean, but he wouldn't take her away from you.''

I looked at Trish.

''He might have _killed_ Austin!''

We sat there silent after that, at least for another twenty minutes.

Eventually, a doctor came out.

Mr and Mrs Moon stood up.

''Is he okay?''

''Austin suffered mild concussion and a few bruises, but he should be okay, although there are some side effects.''

We looked at the doctor.

''Side effects? What _sort_ of side effects?''

I was hoping they weren't bad.

''He may not act the same way he used to as some of his memory was damaged, he will remember people, places and who he is. But he won't remember his personality towards it all.''

I was worried. Austin might not be the same person I loved. What if he was super cranky, mean, and didn't care for Aaliyah _or_ me?


	19. The Split

_2 days later..._

**Ally's POV**

Austin was home. He moved in with Aaliyah and I as Dad was away on a business trip for a few weeks. His personality seemed to be fine. He seemed a little tougher, but he was still the same old Austin Monica Moon I loved.

Suddenly, there was a large knock at the door.

I answered it to see Dallas push by me and into the living room where Austin was with Aaliyah. Austin stood.

''Get out of here, Dallas.''

Austin's voice turned aggresive.

''Not until you hand over Aaliyah.''

I knew it, he would come straight for Aaliyah next.

Austin lifted Aaliyah.

''Over my dead body.''

Dallas smiled.

''That can be arranged.''

Austin handed Aaliyah to me.

''Take her upstairs, and _stay_ there with her.''

I nodded and rushed up to the bedroom and blocked the door with our dresser.

Aaliyah soon fell asleep.

I heard shouting and swearing and then glass smashing. I was scared. I started to feel tears running down my face.

After almost an hour, I finally walked downstairs, leaving Aaliyah in her crib.

Dallas was gone, but Austin was covered in blood.

''Austin, are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.''

''Where's Dallas?''

''Beats me.''

My eyes widened.

''Austin, you didn't.''

He stared at me, confused.

''Didn't what?''

''Did you, did you k-kill Dallas?''

Austin frowned.

''Of course not, Ally. Do you think I'm sort of serial killer?''

He sounded angry, at _me_.

''Why are you so angry with me?''

''Because we've been together almost what, a year? And you _still_ don't trust me.''

''Of course I trust you! I was just _worried_.''

''Oh, about Dallas?''

''About _you_, stupid!''

''Yeah, right.''

I snapped.

''What's _that_ supposed to mean?''

''What do _you_ think?''

He snapped too. I had never seen Austin _so_ angry before.

''Well, maybe I should go _back_ to Dallas.''

Austin frowned.

''Maybe you _should_.''

I rushed upstairs and started packing, going back to Dallas may be the most stupid thing I've ever done, but he would be better than Austin.

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Ally was leaving, for Dallas. What about us? What about Auslly? What about Aaliyah? Was she going _too_?

I eventually saw Ally with some bags and holding Aaliyah.

''Surely you're not taking my daughter away from me?''

''Watch me.''

I couldn't stop her. She slammed the door shut and left.

_What did I do?_


	20. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Ally's POV**

I _obviously_ wasn't going back to Dallas. I was just trying to _scare_ Austin. I would stay with Trish for a while. Her parents were out of town for a few weeks. I unpacked my bags and put Aaliyah down for a nap. I went downstairs to see Trish. She was talking to Dez on the phone.

She suddenly spotted me.

''Gotta go, Dez, see you later.''

She hid the phone behind her back.

''Trish, I don't get it, you've been so close with Dez lately.''

''Yeah, I _know_, he wanted to come see Aaliyah for a while.''

I was confused. Dez wanted to spend _time_ with Aaliyah.

Trish noticed this and smiled.

''I know, right? Dez and Aaliyah? Relax, it's not exactly gonna be like Jacob and Renesmee, Aaliyah doesn't grow _that_ fast, and Dez wouldn't really wanna date a baby.''

I laughed. Maybe staying at Trish's would be fun.

**Austin's POV**

Seven calls I made to Ally this morning.

_What was going on?_

I _still_ couldn't believe she went to stay with Dallas.

After all he put her, me _and_ Aaliyah through.

_Eight_ calls.

I really wanted Ally home. I missed her like _crazy._

I heard a knock at the door, I _immediately _thought it was Ally.

I rushed to the door, only to find Dallas standing on the doorstep.

''What do _you_ want? Come to brag about how you got Ally back?''

Dallas looked confused.

''What are you talking _about?_ Ally isn't with me.''

''Well, _where_ is she?''

''Beats me.''

_Okay, now I really had to talk to Ally._


	21. Just Friends

_1 day later..._

**Dez' POV**

Looking after Aaliyah, took her to McDonalds. She loved it.  
Ally should take her there sometime, once she's sorted everything out with Austin. This was the billionth time they had argued, were they really _better together?_

**Austin's POV**

I was sitting on a bench at the park. I go there when I need to clear my head. I had only been sitting there for around ten minutes when I saw Ally. She was wandering around the park, she had been crying. I quickly rushed over to her. She saw me, but didn't run away. She stood there, waiting for me.

**Ally's POV**

Austin walked up to me.

''Ally, we _need_ to talk.''

''Yeah, we _do.''_

''Look, I'm _so_ sorry for snapping at you.''

_''And?''_

''And for scaring the life out of you when I was beating up Dallas.''

I sighed.

''I just miss the _old_ Austin.''

''I know, I can be that guy if you want me to.''

I smiled.

''Yeah.''

We hugged tightly.

I sighed.

''What's wrong?''

Austin was curious.

''I kinda liked it better when we _weren't,_ together.''

**Austin's POV**

I wasn't _angry_ when Ally said we were better as friends. I actually agreed with her.

''Yeah, you're _right._ Maybe we should stick to being, _friends.''_

''How can _we?_ We have a baby together.''

''And? I think Aaliyah would rather have us being friends than completely _blanking_ each other.''

''Yeah, you're right.''

_''Friends?''_

Ally smiled.

''Friends.''

I put my shoulder around her and we started heading home.


	22. Aaliyah 911

**Austin's POV**

We got a call from Dez as we were walking through the park.  
He sounded worried, he was looking after Aaliyah, I started to worry as well.

''Dez, what's wrong?''

''Man, I am _so_ sorry.''

''What's happened?''

''I took my eyes off of her for _literally_ a second.''

''Wait, _what_ are you talking about?''

''It's Aaliyah, she's...''

_''Dead?''_

''No! But she's _really_ cold and white, her eyes are red and she won't eat or talk.''

''Maybe she has a cold.''

''I gave her medicine but it brought out a rash.''

I started screaming through the phone.

''Dez, _what_ medicine did you give her?''

''Penicillin.''

''Dude, she's allergic!''

''What?''

''She's gonna get really sick if you don't get her to a hospital, _now!''_

''Okay, I'll call an ambulance.''

Dez hung up and I grabbed Ally's arm.

''Austin, what's going on?''

''It's Aaliyah.''

Ally started running and we headed back to her house.

**Dez' POV**

I was _so_ scared. I had called the ambulance, what if Aaliyah, _died?_ I didn't know the reactions of her taking Penicillin but I didn't think it would be good. Austin and Ally didn't know the reactions either.

The ambulance arrived _just_ as Austin and Ally arrived and rushed over to Aaliyah.

Ally screamed.

''Aaliyah, are you okay, sweetie?''

She didn't respond.

Ally looked at me.

''What did you _do?''_

She shouted at me and shoved me. Austin pulled her back.

''Ally, we _gotta_ focus on Aaliyah. Besides, we should have _told_ Dez that she was allergic to Penicillin.''

Ally calmed down and sat by Aaliyah.

**Ally's POV**

I wasn't angry at Dez, I was just worried for Aaliyah. Austin was right. We _should_ have told Dez, but this wasn't the time to argue with anyone. We had to get Aaliyah to the hospital.

Dez, Austin and I were sitting in the ambulance a few moments later. I couldn't help but keep looking at Aaliyah's cold body.

The doctor turned to Austin and I.

''So, her name is Aaliyah Dezmond Moon?''

We nodded.

''And how old is she?''

''Six months old.''

Austin replied, looking at Aaliyah without blinking.

''And she took an allergic reaction to Penicillin?''

We nodded again.

''It was our fault, we didn't tell Dez she was allergic.''

I burst into tears and Austin pulled me close, I leaned my head on his shoulder, he leaned his head onto mine.

The doctor then turned to Dez.

''And _what_ relation are you to Aaliyah?''

''Godfather.''

I butted in.

The doctor turned to me and nodded.

Dez put his head in his hands, he still felt guilty.

**Austin's POV**

At the hospital, Aaliyah was taken straight into a room. We weren't allowed in. I sat down in the waiting room outside the room. Ally and Dez joined me.

''Guys, I really am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean it, I _swear!''_

We turned to Dez.

''We know, Dez, it's fine, don't worry.''

Ally smiled to Dez, he looked at me.

''Buddy, it's okay, we _should_ have told you.''

Dez put his arm around me and gave me a hug as I began to cry. Ally hadn't seen me cry before.

**Ally's POV**

Dez left around twenty minutes ago to give us time alone when Aaliyah woke up. She had been given medication and the doctors said she would wake up in a few hours, but she would have to stay in hospital for a few weeks.

Austin walked over to me as I looked through the window at Aaliyah, he put his arm around me.

''She'll be okay, she's a _Moon.''_

I smiled.

**Austin's POV**

Ally turned to me and I stroked my hand on her cheek where she had been crying. She smiled.

We leaned in for a kiss.

**Okay guys, for those who have seen Gavin & Stacey, when Gwen's baby is born, Gavin and Stacey**  
**are kissing out of the room, that's the kiss Austin and Ally had. Type 'Gavin and Stacey kiss' on Google Images and it will be the second picture.**


	23. Opportunity of a Lifetime

_3 weeks later.._

**Ally's POV**

Aaliyah came out of hospital a few days ago, she's been healing very quickly. Ever since we arrived home, a lot of things have happened.

Austin was going on his first world tour, which lasted a whole year, and seeing as Aaliyah wasn't healthy enough to travel, we couldn't go with him. I couldn't bear not seeing my daughter for a year.

Trish and Dez had started dating. They had their first kiss at the Melody Diner when they were discussing children. I know, awkward right?

_Flashback_

''What happened to the chips and salsa?''

''Beats me, I'll take the lasagne.''

Dez slammed shut his menu.

''And I will take the macaroni.''

The pair stared up at an angry looking Mindy.

''Got it.''

She walked off, the two giggled.

''I can't believe she still works here.''

Trish sighed.

''I know.''

Suddenly, Austin and I walked over to the pair with Aaliyah in her buggy.

''Hey, Ally!''

Dez high-fived Aaliyah, she giggled.

''She's really taken a liking to you, Dez.''

Dez smiled.

Mindy soon walked over holding a plate with macaroni and plate with lasagne.

''Here are your orders.''

Mindy still sounded angry.

''Thank you.''

Trish smirked as Mindy walked off towards another table.

''What's her problem?''

I was curious to know.

''It's just Mindy being, Mindy.''

Dez and Trish laughed.

Suddenly, Austin's phone rang.

''Hey, it's Jimmy, I better take this, back in a minute, babe.''

Austin kissed me on the lips and then Aaliyah on the cheek.

Trish turned to me and smiled as Austin walked out talking to Jimmy.

''You guys are together again?''

I nodded.

''Aww!''

Trish and I turned to Dez.

''Thanks, Dez.''

Dez turned to me.

''Hmm? No, Aaliyah just done a really cute poopie face.''

I sighed.

''I'll get her changed.''

I lifted her from her buggy and grabbed a clean diaper.

''Back in a sec.''

I walked towards the bathroom, and when I was returning to our table,  
Trish and Dez, were kissing!

''Um, guys?''

They pulled out of the kiss and smiled at me, blushing a little.

''Hey, Ally.''

''Were you guys, _kissing?''_

They nervously laughed.

_''No!''_

They both replied at the same time.

I rolled my eyes.

**Austin's POV**

I was really stuck between going on my first world tour or staying here with Ally and Aaliyah. I stared at my phone, four texts from Ally.

I was _really_ worried. I didn't want to leave Ally and Aaliyah, but this tour was a _huge_ opportunity for me. Jimmy said it could change my life, forever.

_Five_ texts from Ally.


	24. My Two Girls

**Ally's POV**

I had sent Austin over five texts. Where _was_ he? What if he had already left for his tour and couldn't bare saying 'bye' to Aaliyah and I? Or, what if he got into some sort of accident?

Okay, I was getting _way_ too paranoid.

Austin soon strolled in while I was dropping Aaliyah off at the daycare.

''Hey, sweetie.''

Austin kissed me on the head.

''Hey.''

He turned to look at me in the eyes.

''What's up?''

''Are you _really_ gonna leave?''

I began crying.

He pulled me in and leaned his head on mine.

**Austin's POV**

Seeing Ally upset like that, I couldn't _bear_ it. I loved her and my daughter _too_ much. As she began crying, I pulled her in and leaned my head onto hers. I didn't know what to do. I soon felt a tear fall down my face.

I saw Aaliyah staring at me, confused.

I guess she was old enough to know when a person was upset.

''Daddy.''

I heard Aaliyah call out.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave my two girls.

''Don't worry Ally, I'm not going anywhere.''

**The Love Triangle will sadly be ending soon, guys. I can't run two stories at once, then put my schoolwork on top of that. I will go up to Chapter 30 with this story, and then it will be finished. I will then continue with New York, New Ally.**


	25. Out of Business

**Austin's POV**

Life seemed _so_ perfect right now. Ally and her father were getting huge business at Sonic Boom because of their Rover guitars, Aaliyah was at daycare all of the time, leaving Ally and I to have some free time together when she wasn't working, which tended to be a lot, and sometimes during her spare time, she would write some awesome songs for me. Tonight, I was playing a gig at the beach, it was gonna be amazing!

**Ally's POV**

I had just dropped Aaliyah off at daycare and was making my way towards Sonic Boom when I saw the store being boarded up! I saw my dad and rushed towards him.

''Dad, what's going on?''

My dad turned to face me, he was crying.

''Sonic Boom has been shut down.''

''What, why? I thought we were getting tons of customers because of the guitars?''

''Apparently, someone reported us to an inspector who was told that we were cruel to customers and our instruments were a rip-off!''

I gasped.

''But, no one believes that, right?''

''Of course they do, Ally! Sonic Boom's gone, isn't it?''

My dad turned to look at the store, being boarded up.

''This store paid our bills, and for Aaliyah.''

_Aaliyah? That's it, Dallas had gone too far this time._


	26. Leaving Miami

**Austin's POV**

I rushed to Ally's after she sent me a text, saying she was leaving!

I didn't even bother knocking the door, I rushed right in.

I found Ally and Aaliyah in the bedroom.

''Ally? What are you doing?''

''Leaving.''

''What, _why?''_

''Dallas got Sonic Boom shut down and I can't afford for Aaliyah or I to stay here.''

I grabbed Ally by the waist and pulled her in. My voice cracked as I spoke.

''Ally, _please,_ don't leave.''

Tears began falling down Ally's face.

''I _have_ to, Austin.''

She tried pulling away, but I pulled her back in.

''I'm coming with you, then.''

Ally smiled.

''Really? You would do that for me?''

''Course. I love you.''

Ally smiled and we leaned in for a kiss.

**Ally's POV**

Austin didn't bother rushing home to pack. He had stayed over a few times and left some clothes behind. Enough to last him for a while.

''Your dad's coming, right?''

I looked at Austin, nervous.

_''Ally?''_

I didn't answer.

''Ally, we can't leave the country alone. We're too young.''

''Who said we were leaving the country?''

''Either way Ally, it's illegal, okay? Unless you want Aaliyah taken away from us,  
we aren't going anywhere.''

''Austin, they won't catch us. Please, just trust me.''

He stared at me for a few seconds and bit his lip.

He sighed.

''Okay.''

I smiled and we continued packing.


	27. Pick a Flight

**Austin's POV**

We finished packing and once the clock hit midnight, we snuck out of the house and into my car. We then headed towards the airport.

''Ally, are you sure about this?''

''Of course.''

Ally didn't sound too sure.

''What about Aaliyah? She can't exactly grow up in different places.''

Ally looked back at Aaliyah sleeping in the booster seat.

''We won't have to go to different places. We'll find one place and stay there.  
Somewhere they won't find us.''

''Why can't we just stay with your mom?''

''Cause if she finds out that I didn't tell my dad I was leaving, she'll send us straight back to Miami.''

I sighed.

**Ally's POV**

I knew Austin was worried. For Aaliyah and I. What if we got caught? We would never see our daughter again and would probably be grounded for all eternity.

We eventually reached the airport and headed inside.

We looked up at the flights.

''Which one?''

Austin stared at me.

''You do realise you have to book these sort of flights?''

''Not if we sneak on.''

''You really wanna get out of Miami, don't you?''

I turned to Austin and nodded.

He looked back up at the flights.

''Paris sounds nice.''

I smiled.

''Yeah.''

_Paris it was._


	28. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Trish's POV**

''Any answer?''

I turned to Dez, he shook his head.

''Austin and Ally wouldn't just leave, right?''

Dez turned to me with a worried look.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''Maybe we should ask Mr Dawson.''

''Good idea.''

We headed towards Ally's to see a police car outside.

We knocked on the door. Mr Dawson answered.

''Trish! Dez! You haven't seen them, have you?''

We shook our heads.

''We've been calling them _all_ morning. No answer.''

He opened the door wider and led us into the living room to see two police officers standing in the room, they turned to us.

''And you are?''

Dez walked up to the officer with an angry look.

''I'm that baby's godfather, where are they?''

The officer turned to where Dez was pointing, a picture of Aaliyah when she was born. Austin and Ally were nudging their heads onto hers. They were all smiling. I would give anything to see those smiles again right now.

The officer turned back to Dez.

''That's what we're trying to find out.''

''I thought Austin was a good guy, he's obviously forced Ally to leave.''

Mr Dawson held his head in his hands, and began crying, I sat on the couch to comfort him.

Dez soon turned to Mr Dawson.

''Didn't Sonic Boom shut down?''

He nodded.

''Well, maybe that's why they left, because they have nothing left in Miami.''

We looked up at Dez, our mouths wide open.

''What?''

Dez was confused.

I knew exactly where Austin and Ally were.

Paris, where they could be together with Aaliyah.

_A new life._

**_This is the final chapter of The Love Triangle._**


End file.
